


Yuri!!! In Contest Hall  (a.k.a. Pokemon!!! On Ice)

by SchoolgirlQ



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yuri!!! on Ice Fusion, M/M, Multi, Pokemon on Ice, Yaoi on Ice, Yuri in Contest Hall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoolgirlQ/pseuds/SchoolgirlQ
Summary: This man never ceased to amaze me.Ever since I first saw him in the Contest Hall and until now, he had been presenting me with a never-ending chain of surprises.Yuri!! on Ice x Pokemon AU. In the case that Viktor is a Master Rank Coordinator and Makkachin is a gorgeous shiny Alolan Ninetales.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Kazu’s tumblr fanart of Pokemon on Ice got me screaming on the inside for days. Seeing Viktor and an Alolan Ninetales together will be the death of me. Please check it out at http://yukipri.tumblr.com/ she’s amazing (❁´▽`❁)  
> So honestly, two of my favorite things together, who could ask for anything more ❤  
> Cheesy wording alert but pretty sure it's justified, I mean, our little Katsudon is cheesy AF like "I will be the most tasty pork cutlet bowl" please ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> P.S. I’m being very irresponsible by posting this at this time of the year cuz I can’t guarantee an update until the end of April. Why am I doing why am I doing this before my finals……

**This man never ceased to amaze me.**

 

 

Ever since I first saw him on the Battle Stage and until now, he had been presenting me with a never-ending chain of surprises. 

 

Viktor Nikiforov from Sinnoh. He was only 14 at the time, the youngest contestant in the season, the youngest to advance into Hyper Rank, and despite having to compete with coordinators much above his age, the youngest gold medalist of the Worlds Hyper Rank Grand Festival in history. 

I was 9 back then, kneeling infront of our TV screen with Yuko, eyes glued to him, not even Mom’s homemade Katsudon could not tear my gaze away from him.

I used to be like Nishigori and every other boy of our age, in our little hearts a big dream of becoming the Pokemon Champion, eager to grow up overnight and set foot on our own journeys for adventures, “catching’em all” and some ferocious battles. 

I thought that battles were meant to be that way, full on with power, action-packed, making your blood boil and all that. 

I didn’t know that you could battle with such elegance and such grace. 

I didn’t know that my heart would be set on fire by ice.

I didn’t know that I wanted it so badly.

I could not sleep that night, for the first time I was sleepless not because of next morning’s Katsudon, but because of someone. Because of Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov the genius. Viktor Nikiforov the Viktor Nikiforov whose existence even dimmed down the lights of the stage.

He was my inspiration, my dream, and everything I wasn't to be. There was no better way to put this as a 9 year old. 

Or maybe there was a better way to put this. He seemed like a little God to me, an equivalent of Lord Arceus or Rayquaza, well I’ve never seen them both. I may have unconsciously assigned him a status of god in my inner shrine. He would’ve been placed right in the middle, between Lord Arceus and Lord Rayquaza, he’s a God that descended right before my eyes.

 

 

The little God of mine was only 17 when he was promoted up to a Master Rank coordinator, again the World’s youngest qualifier of the Master Rank. I’ve been following him everywhere… on TV and livestream that is, seeing every program that I called masterpiece, seeing Makkachin evolve into that stunningly majestic Ninetales, and seeing every other addition to his team.

And me? I was 12 at the time, a graduate from Minako sensei’s trainer school, finally eligible as an independent trainer, with a lot of catching up work to do.

Out of the three starters that Professor Odamaki presented us, Yuko picked Torchic and was suffocating him in her squeeze, Nishigori paired up with Mudkip as soon as their eyes met. I would’ve been partnered up with Treeko but I knew by heart that I wanted no starter other than a snowy cloud fluffed Vulpix. 

I begged my parents for a Vulpix like Makkachin so I’d be on the same starting line with him. That would be the least I could do to be like him, without dying my hair silver and growing it long.

Mom and Dad agreed to try their best for my upcoming birthday, but Mari wasn’t pleased with it at all, ranting about how she got her Mudkip because he was the last one left and blamed Mom and Dad for overindulging me. Yet in the end she still went around the town’s trading centre looking for a Vulpix to be traded with one of our many Swinubs. She used to be quite a tsundere indeed. 

Little did I know that Viktor’s Makkachin was not only a shiny but an Alola exclusive breed, and that Alola Region is more than 4000 miles away from us. Dad returned at the end of the day with a fiery red Vulpix, and I loved him, even though he wasn’t snow fluffed and was smaller than Makkachin, I loved him, because he’s my own little Vulpix that not even Makkachin could replace. 

I named him “Viktor”, but I’d call him “Vicchan” the majority of the time. Nishigori laughed at me for it, but Yuko understood me, because what better name to give your starter than your role model and your guiding light.

And yes, as Yuko said back then, I really did admire him THAT much.

 

 

My role model in Pokemon Contest was 22 when he won his very first Masters Rank Grand Festival. I honestly had no idea how many records he broke already, he slayed them all with ease and grace.

One could say that… he was born to make history.

I was 17 turning 18, the Grand Festival finals took place right on the day of my birthday. I didn’t know what could’ve been better than eating your birthday specials Katsudon while watching Viktor taking the throne as the King of the Contest Hall.

The finale of his contest battle was as mindbending as ever. I daren’t move or breathe, I may have been frozen infront of the screen. I could hear my heart beat, I know that it echoes ever so slightly in my eardrums when beating only for him. 

Yuko and Nishigori made the birthday cake for me, it was lilac creamed like Makkachin and three Belve berries were placed as Makkachin’s eyes and nose. They both wished me good luck with my upcoming Grand Festival, and Yuko said that she would die to see me on the same stage against Viktor.

That was my biggest wish of all time as well.

I was still struggling my way up through the Super Rank, I may be close to being qualified for Hyper Rank but it would still take time, half a year at least. When Viktor was my age he was already qualified as a Master Rank coordinator. I’m still so far away from him. 

It was tiring to feel never enough. I need to move up, I need to reach higher. He’s all the way at the other end of the dark path, waving at me in the dim light mouthing “see you next level”. 

 

I closed my eyes as I blew out the candles, telling myself that my dreams will come true.

 

There’ll be no more darkness when you believe in yourself, you’d be unstoppable.

That’s what Mom would’ve always told me.

 

So… what are my unstoppable dreams and desires?

 

If Viktor is the King of Ice, then I will stand infront of him as fire. 

With Vicchan by my side.

 

We will be fire dancing on the ice.

 

I will set his heart on fire, just like how he ignited my soul.

 

So God… Lord Arceus… 

 

Please don’t stop me now.

 

Don’t stop us now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Viktor Nikiforov was 27 when he had his fifth consecutive Grand Festival victory. He was called the living legend of Sinnoh.

I, Yuri Katsuki, age 23, finally qualified as a Master Rank coordinator, first time entering the Master Rank Grand Festival, and after 14 years, shall finally cross path with him on the same stage.

 

Our stories are to be continued.

 

 

But the fact that I will, not for long later, be five inches away from my idol  ~~ and my biggest man crush ~~ ~~,~~ is totally unbeknownst to me.


	2. Chapter 1. Easy As Pirozhki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Yuri Katsuki, and at age 23 I'm one of the dime-a-dozen Pokemon Coordinators certified by the HPCF (Hoenn Pokemon Contest Federation). My name may have suggested a lot about me being all courageous and stuff, but I finished last at my very first Masters Grand Festival..... I'm still having a hard time accepting that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm just putting this chapter here ahead of time to remind me that I still need to do this after my exams are over

My name is Yuri Katsuki, and at age 23 I'm one of the dime-a-dozen Pokemon Coordinators certified by the HPCF (Hoenn Pokemon Contest Federation). My name may have suggested a lot about me being all courageous and stuff, but I finished last at my very first Masters Grand Festival..... I'm still having a hard time accepting that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you sang along you are obliged to post a comment come on do it!  
> WE WERE —-BORN TO MAKE HISTORY ———-(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)  
> A bit of explanation: Yuri is from Hoenn because Hoenn was based off of Kyushu but I can't seem to find the exact town of Hasetsu in Pkm. Victor is from Sinnoh because Sinnoh is based off the southern part of the Russian island Sakhalin, as well as Kunashir, which is claimed by Japan, but administered by Russia.  
> I've seen other canons on tumblr of Makkachin as a Furfrou but I could not get the image of Viktor + Alolan Ninetales out of my mind..... Plus I liked the idea of ice type Makkachin and fire type Vicchan :3


End file.
